Walmorn Fletcher
History An only child born to a young, well-to-do family, Walmorn inherited his parents' knack for numbers. However, he found their careers boring and distasteful - his father an accountant for a metal and mineral wholesaler who abused tax loopholes and cheated more than a few Dwarven clans, and his mother an investment banker for a particularly powerful and ruthless bank. He instead was indulged in his curiosity for how his toys and his town's mills and foundries work by a grandfather who bought him simple tools and materials to experiment with. Starting with crude toys and creations for his childhood friends, he learned and trained with whatever books he could find to create more interesting and advanced devices and tools he began to sell in his teenage years. His parents, frustrated by what they saw as a dead-end direction in life, tried to distract him with music and bard lessons. He took them begrudgingly to stop being interrupted or harassed with his tinkering interests, and eventually found a use for his thrust upon skill when he began sneaking to taverns with friends and earned them a round of ale after serenading visitors with drinking songs. After leaving home for his own abode in his hometown, he quickly became bored with his safe and quiet life there, and had dried up potential customers nearby. Selling his belongings and packing his tools, he left his hometown at the age of 21 and has only returned on rare occasions to visit his parents and old friends there. Travelling from town to city to village across the continent, he developed a sharp (and at times, slurred) tongue to make friends and find company to keep in his journey. Selling his skills, creations and commissions to interested parties at guilds, fairs and seedy types in alleyways or divebars, he usually made enough to live on, fill his belly with food and booze, and treat himself to an interesting new blueprint or tool. Those evenings when his stomach was still rumbling or craved the warmth of a whiskey, he got by with slightly less dignified work of awful tavern singing and out of tune busking. Life on the road had danger and lessons learned from his cosy life back home, but after being robbed a few times (once when challenged to a drinking game by a group of Dwarves) and befriending characters who have shared a few pitied pieces of advice and new mindsets, grew a side to him that was street smart and more cunning than before - something that helped both in avoiding trouble, and securing a few lopsided contracts. This sharp eye also drew him to street performers, self proclaimed mages and wizards, and other conmen and charlatans who preyed on the naive and hopeless, and lead him to find a thrill in exposing people for being cheats and frauds, something he was not 100% successful in doing.... After twenty years of a life of travel, cheap hedonism and gold savings that never seemed to grow, he had a drunken revelation on a particularly heavy night of drinking when stumbling back to his inn room - for all the blueprints, schematics, plans he had devised himself or annotated, nothing was going to live on long after he dies. A small mechanical dog toy for a child or particularly potent explosive trap is well and good when well received, but a creation that could improve entire civilization's lives would be a masterpiece that would live on much longer than tales of drinking and debauchery. Somehow, he believed, this would break him out of a growing rut he found himself in. That was followed shortly by a mysterious letter that was handed to him by an equally as bemused bartender. Appearance Medium height, skinny, with messy grey hair and a resting frown, but kind blue eyes underneath. Wearing modest clothing when not adventuring. A very old, worn leather backpack that clinks with trinkets and tools on his back, a shortbow and quiver strapped to one hip, and a flask always filled with whiskey on the other. Has an acid scar on the back of his right hand, after a fight with giant spiders. Personality Cheeky and aloof, but with a mind for reason. Extremely scepitcal of those who claim to be magical, and more interested in exposing charltans and con-artists. An aversion to religion but with some degree of tolerance for an individual's faith. Does not have much time for deities. Enjoys tinkering and engineering, but easily distracted by life's many pleasures - always has room for good food, will never turn down a stiff drink, and a (hopeless) skirt chaser. Charming when he needs to be, and a solid negotiator. Well travelled, and enjoys immersing in other cultures and making new friends and contacts far and wide. Does not have a particularly strict moral code - live and let die, and take what you can, but has no time for the powerful who persecute and control the down-trodden or the weak. Abilities Bard (singing) COMBAT TINKERING +4 bonus on concentration against being distracted when in combat when making Disable Device or Open Lock checks EXTRAORDINARY TRAPSMITH When you determine the cost of raw materials and the time required to create a mechanical trap, reduce the base price by 25%. FALSE PRETENSES When you succeed on a save against a charm or compulsion effect, the character trying to charm or compel you believes that you failed your save. MUSIC OF MAKING If you sing or otherwise perform as part of the casting of a conjuration (creation) spell, the duration of the spell is doubled (as if the Extend Spell feat had been applied to it, but without increasing the spell's effective level). Spells with an instantaneous duration are not affected. If you perform while using any Craft skill, you gain a +4 sacred bonus on your Craft check. MEAGRE FORTITUDE Cannot withstand food unless properly cleaned/cooked, prone to diseases and infections. -3 to Fortitude saves. Relationships * Mother and father, icy but stable relationship. * In a party with [http://worldoftheron.wikia.com/wiki/Ashaan_Gul Ashaan Gul], [http://worldoftheron.wikia.com/wiki/Thane Thane], [[Beradin Spiritforged|Beradin]] Spiritforged, [http://worldoftheron.wikia.com/wiki/Matilda Matilda] and Elgib. Gets along well with Beradin. * Regular at the [http://worldoftheron.wikia.com/wiki/The_Maroon_Lily Maroon Lily], and on good terms with the owners, Tiffany and Gary Bridget. Trivia * Owns a pocketwatch given by his grandfather, a few months before his death. Faded gold with an intricate floral pattern on the back. However, it has never worked, and Walmorn does not know why or how to fix it, no matter his efforts. It is stuck at 3:13. Character Sheet http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=991456 Gallery